


Needed To Do This:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Children, Daughters, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Family, Friendship, Gen, General, Hospitalization, Hospitals, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Organ Transplantation, Post-Episode: s06e25 O Ke Ali'i Wale No Ka'u Makemake (My Desire is Only for the Chief), Rating: M, Ratings: R, Reminiscing, Sacrifice, Self-Sacrifice, Shooting, Sons, Support, Team, Team Bonding, Team as Family, Thinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 20:23:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8682184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Danny came to the conclusion of donating part of his liver to Steve, as they rode back to the hospital, after the raid, What do the team think?, Stay Tuned, It's a good one!!!* *Author's Note: This is a twist on 6x25, Enjoy with my compliments!!!*





	

*Summary: Danny came to the conclusion of donating part of his liver to Steve, as they rode back to the hospital, after the raid, What do the team think?, Stay Tuned, It's a good one!!!*

 

*Author's Note: This is a twist on 6x25, Enjoy with my compliments!!!*

 

Detective Danny "Danno" Williams was quiet all the way back from the raid, The Others knew that he had a lot on his mind, But most of it, It had to do with his partner, Commander Steve McGarrett, who was shot & injured during a raid, & it was not looking so good, Especially, when he got the call from Steve's doctor, urging him to come back, as fast as he could.

 

Officer Kono Kalakaua was concerned about him, she knew that if he loses Steve, then he wouldn't have anything to keep him going forward. They rely on each other, & Steve had became a fixture in all of their lives, especially Danny's kids Grace Williams & Charles "Charlie" William Edwards, She looked at the blond, as she twisted in her seat, "Danny, Are you okay, Brah ?", He nodded, & said, "Yeah, I was just taking a trip down memory lane," he chuckled, & the others were relieved, & a little confused to see it. "What's so funny ?", Lieutenant Chin-Ho Kelly asked, as the Hawaiian native stared at him, "I was just thinking back to how Steve & I first met", The Cousins laughed, & the cousins laughed along with him, Chin smiled, & said, "Yeah, That is a good one". The Handsome Native composed himself, along with his young cousin. "Wanna fill in on the newbie ?", Captain Lou Grover asked with a smile of his own, Danny began to explain what had happened on that special day, 6 years ago.

 

"Damn, I would've decked him too, I mean it, If he did that to my arm, & talked to me, like I was damn rookie, I would go all nasty on his ass", The Former SWAT Commander said laughing, as Danny finished telling the story. Then, Sadness had entered the SUV, & the loudmouth detective was the first one to speak up, Danny said this, making them all understanding the importance of saving their love one & teammate's life at that precious moment.

 

"Guys, If there was any other way, I would do it, But I am gonna donate half of my liver to Steve, The Doctor thinks a new liver might not make it in time, & we can't risk losing Steve, I can't lose him", He was filled with emotion, & trying to choke it back, cause he was trying to be strong for him, himself, & their ohana. Chin puts a comforting hand on his shoulder, trying not to cry too, "We won't lose him, Danny, I promise you, We won't", He placed a hand on top of the blond's, Kono joined hers with theirs, & said, "We sure won't lose him, We are ohana, Now & forever", Lou added, "That's right, We are, We got through everything together, & we will get through this together too", The Three Members smiled, as their friend said that.

 

"Lou, Could you step on it a bit ?, I want to get there as fast as I can, Please ?", The Big Man said with a smile, & a nod, "You got it, Buddy, We will be there before you know it", The rest of the drive was made in silence, as they continued on their journey. Danny knew that if they are all together, & supporting their teammate, team leader, & love one, Steve would be just fine. Before he knew it, They were back at Tripler, & they rushed in to meet the doctor.

 

The End.


End file.
